legendmarielufandomcom-20200215-history
June Iparis
'''June' is a fifteen year old girl and a prodigy who scored a 1500(100%) on her trial. Born into an elite Republic family, her parents were mysteriously killed in a car crash, leaving Metias to care for her. She's from an elite sector of The Republic who is being groomed for military leadership. Her brother Metias is murdered, and June finds out that 15-year old Day is the main suspect. She is hired to hunt down Day, but instead enters an alliance with him and the Patriots to assasinate the Republic's new Elector, Anden. Relationships Family 'Metias Iparis' June's brother, who she was very close to, had taken care of her after their parents died. After he died on a mission, she continued to have dreams of him. At first, Day had Metias's alleged killer, but it is later revealed that Thomas killed Metias due to direct orders from Commander Jameson. Acquaintances 'Tess' She cares somewhat for Tess, as she did not let her get mixed up with Day's arrest. When she meets up with her after looking for Kaede to help with Day's escape from the execution, she notices that her personality has matured a bit. In Prodigy, while in the tunnels with Day after their Elector assassination plan falls through, June notices Day's distance when talking about Tess. He explains to June that Tess kissed him and has feelings for him, as well as disliking June for being from Republic. Love Interests 'Daniel Wing (Day)' June was assigned to Day as her first mission under Commander Jameson's orders. She has a strong desire to capture him because she's been told he murdered Metias, her brother. June had already taken a liking to Day after he saved her from a Skiz fight while she was undercover in the slums. After they share a kiss, she notices him reaching for a necklace that wasn't there. June knew it was Day, even though he hadn't said his name because the night Metias was murdered, a pendent was found that belonged to Day. She has him arrested the day after, along with his brothers. June finds out he did not kill her brother and fights to free him. She helps him escape his execution, leaving her old Republic soldier life behind for him. In Prodigy, they join the Patriots together. Day's upset that the new Elector, Anden, shows a liking to June and wishes her to be the Princeps. During the assassination mission, June and Day leave the Patriots behind and stop the assassination. When in a bunker, they have an argument, that is regretted by both afterwards. She feels blamed for Day's mother's death, Eden's experimentation, Day's leaving of the Patriots, and Tess not joining him. They end up in the Colonies together after going through the bunker's tunnels, but soon leave when Kaede flies them back to Republic to help Anden and stop Razor, the former Patriot that works secretly for the Senate, from becoming the new Elector. After Day gives his speech and leaves the hospital, he goes to June's apartment says that they don't belong together, and she should join Anden as his Princeps. She's hurt, but agrees. Before he leaves, they kiss. 'Anden' From the beginning of Prodigy It's evident that Anden has taken a liking to June. June agree to aid the Patriots in assassinating the new Elector. June's job is to gain his trust and inform him of an assassination plot, so that she can lead the Elector into the real assassination location.The two share a kiss after June takes the lie detector test in Denver. As she spends more time with Anden she realizes how different he is, and how he wishes to change the nation. Anden wishes to remove the Trial system that divides the nation and also make the Republic a better place. June begins to have doubts, and attempts to send a signal to Day to stop the assassination attempt. When the assassination is stopped Anden asks June to become his Princeps, his second in command. She wishes to deny as she would never see Day, but Day informs her that she should take the position, and that a relationship between them would be impossible, leaving out the truth; that he is dying. Quotes Category:Characters Category:Physical Appearance